Cinnamon High
by AtheisticPokemon
Summary: ". . . 98, 99, 100." Rachel makes everyone cinnamon-scented ornaments for Christmas. What could go wrong? One-Shot.


**A/N Unlike my usual One-Shots, I know where this one came from. However, I don't wanna spoil anything, so read on.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

". . . 98, 99, 100. Awesome," Rachel congratulated herself. "Everyone's gonna love these."

She was so absorbed in her own work, she didn't notice the golden light behind her. "Hey, Rach. "Whatcha doin'?" Apollo asked her, grinning the idiotic grin only he and Percy could pull off.

"Making things," She replied, not looking up from her box.

"Like what?"

"If you must know-"

"And I must."

"-they're homemade cinnamon ornaments. Here," She tossed one at Apollo. "Sniff it."

He looked at her funnily, but shrugged his shoulders and smelled the item that was thrown at him. "Hey! Smells like cinnamon!" She nodded her head. As he studied it more closely, he noticed it was it was shaped like a Christmas tree, and Rachel had signed it 'R.E.D. 2010.'

"You know, someone could get high off these." She laughed and shook her head.

"A cinnamon high? Wow. Anyway," She handed him a bag containing more of her special presents. "I have eleven in here for the other Olympians, one for Hades, and one for Hestia. Can I trust you to hand them out?"

"No." And with that, he smirked, took the bag, and teleported away.

Rachel chuckled again. "Oh, Apollo."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Well, _Rachel thought, _Might as well go in cabin order._

She had decided to watch her friends reactions from afar, so they weren't forced. She had made Apollo help her with her nonexistent archery skills, so she attached enough ornaments for each cabin and a note from herself to the arrows. Her note read:

_Dear Children of _(Insert God or Goddess)_,_

_Merry Christmas! I hope you like these HOMEMADE cinnamon scented ornaments. Hang them wherever you want._

_Your Awesome Oracle of Delphi,_

_Rachel Elizabeth Dare_

Happy with her letter, she went to work.

Cabin One: There may not have been anyone there, but she still felt the need to hang a lightning bolt on the door.

Cabin Two: She and her friends may not have liked the Goddess, but leaving her out would have been bad, so Rachel made her a peacock.

Cabin Three: Rachel watched Tyson, who was on Christmas vacation from his father's palace, open the door, sniff the fish-shaped ornaments, and almost crush his brother out of excitement.

Cabin Four: She chuckled as Katie opened the door, read the note, and looked around to see if it was a prank courtesy of the Stolls. Satisfied, she took the cinnamon scented flowers, and handed them to her cabin mates.

Cabin Five: She laughed loudly when Clarisse looked to see if anyone was watching, then smile. She laughed louder when she saw Clarisse punch her brother for licking his sword ornament.

Cabin Six: She smiled when Annabeth took the ornaments, shaped like owls, and looked right at Rachel to mouth 'Thank you.' She had to remember to find better hiding spots if Annabeth was involved.

Cabin Seven: She felt happy when Will Solace looked into the sky and told his father he had 'one _awesome _oracle' as he took the music notes off of the arrow.

Cabin Eight: Lucky for Rachel, the Hunters were visiting camp for Christmas. They may have burned every piece of mistletoe in the vicinity, but she still liked seeing Thalia's face when she got the ornaments that looked like arrows.

Cabin Nine: She laughed when Jake Mason grabbed the hammer ornaments and had his cabin trying to figure out how in the world Rachel made the ornaments.

Cabin Ten: Rachel's face fell when Drew looked at her heart-shaped ornaments, shook her head, and slammed the door; It picked right back up when Lacy and Mitchell secretly brought them inside.

Cabin Eleven: She felt ecstatic when Travis and Connor took the ornaments, shaped like Hermes' winged-shoes, and their eyes held pure happiness rather than the normal mischievous glint of planning a prank.

Cabin Twelve: She felt bad about seeing Pollux all alone in his cabin, but when he smiled at the wine glass shape, she knew he would hang it above his brother's bunk.

Cabin Thirteen: She was saddened when Nico took the skull into his cabin but kept his stoic expression, then grinned a giant grin when he had it hanging on the ceiling right above his bunk so he saw it before he fell asleep and after he woke up, then laugh.

After she had finished with the rest of the minor God's cabins, she walked back to her cave to find a multitude of letters on her desk. One from every God and Goddess, except for Hermes.

"I wanted to give my thanks in person," Came a voice from behind her. She jumped, and Hermes laughed.

"Lord Hermes," Rachel said politely.

"No reason to be so formal. As you've probably noticed, Apollo and I aren't into that kind of stuff. We have the most dealings with mortals, you know. Though, mine is more . . . _professional_."

Rachel chuckled. "I believe that."

"Anyway, I just wanted to say, that was very nice of you." She went to speak, but he held up his hand. "Let me finish." She nodded.

"We Gods aren't known for our . . . compassion, so we don't get many gifts. However, we have gotten a few amazing things. Yours, though, has probably been the best. They may have been simple, and we might be able to make anything we want smell like cinnamon, but they were the best we've ever gotten. See, when most people give us things, they want something in return; Help on a journey, forgiveness, things like that. You, however, have no ulterior motives. I know for a fact that every God and Goddess is caring around their specially shaped ornaments. Why, I've got mine right here," He showed Rachel his Caduceus, with a mini, cinnamon version hanging on it. "I also know that every one of those letters is sincere, even the one from Ares."

Rachel smiled.

"I do have one question, though." She looked at him curiously. "Why'd you do it?"

She thought for a moment, then smiled. "I did it because I like making people happy. I did it because it's Christmastime, and everyone should be happy, even people with lives like ours."

He smiled as well. "Good answer."

_All I want is a rat. _George butt into their conversation.

"I almost forgot," And Rachel hung two rat shaped ornaments around the snakes necks. "Merry Christmas, George, Martha."

Hermes smiled again, and left.

She was about to sit down and read all of her letters, when she was called from outside. "Rachel!"

Rachel wandered outside to find Annabeth and Percy; The latter who was looking hyper, more so than usual.

"Rachel, what's in those cinnamon ornaments?" Annabeth asked.

"Uh, mostly cinnamon and glue. Why?"

"'Cause Percy _ate _his!"

Rachel laughed. "Don't worry. I've made these for years and tons of people have eaten them. One year, I had a girl who ate three. As far as I know, she's still alive and well."

"Oh, thank the Gods," Annabeth sighed.

Percy shouted, "Yippee!" and started running around in circles.

Annabeth shook her head. "He's been sniffing your ornament since you gave it to him. Then he ate it. I don't think you should give him any more."

Rachel's jaw dropped. "Since I gave it to him? It's been, like, four hours!" Annabeth nodded.

Maybe you can get a cinnamon high.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A/N BASED ON A TRUE STORY! No, seriously. My best friends makes these every year, and my other best friend ate three last year. And they smell **_**forever**_**! I have one from two years ago that still smells strong. Anyway, I have nothing else to say, except, REVIEW! Unless you're a stupid fangirl. My motto is, 'If you don't have anything smart to review, don't review. But review, and say intelligent things!**

**'Til Next Time,  
Dusty5454**


End file.
